


Sent Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barbecue, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Fourth of July, Gen, Summer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't think Rodney belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompts "summer" and "BBQ" and the 52 Challenge with the prompt "sent away."

"You know, you really shouldn't be here," John teased, siding up behind Rodney.

The scientist had been chatting with Carson and making his way through a plate of ribs, but now he turned to the soldier with a frown. "What? Why? Is there a problem with Atlantis?" He hadn't heard any alarms, but John did have that special connection with the city...

John shook his head, smirking. "No, I just mean, _you_ shouldn't be here at this party!"

"Why?" Rodney asked, disgruntled. He worked as hard as anyone else - harder, usually - and he deserved this long weekend just as much as the others.

"Because it's the fourth of July!" John declared. "Independence Day!"

Rodney stared at him blankly.

"And Canada fought for the British!" John finished, as though it was obvious. "You shouldn't have ribs! You're the bad guy today!"

Rodney had no idea how to respond to that, and before he could think of a good reply, John had slipped back into the crowd. He glanced over at Carson, who was snorting into his cup of lemonade. "Not one word!" he threatened.

At that, the doctor broke down laughing. Fuming, Rodney just picked up another rib and chomped down on it. If that's the way the Americans felt, he would just eat _all_ their stupid Independence food!


End file.
